Loving a Muggle
by The Unlikely Suspect
Summary: Harry's back at Privet Drive for the summer after fourth year. Depressed from the recent events and lonely from the unexplained absense of letters from his friends, Harry finds companionship, and possibly more, in a equally lonely muggle girl. But as the wizarding worlds drama starts to creep into their lives, can they hold on to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my second story on fanfiction, so if you like this story feel free to go and check out the other one. This is a Harry/Muggle OC story. I hope you enjoy it!**

Harry sighed as yet another mother cast a final suspicious and untrusting look over her shoulder as she shepherded her little boy out of the park. That was the fifth today. He sighed again, but he couldn't blame them. He fully understood what he must look like; some kind of paedophile, spending all day sitting on a swing on a children's park. Well, he hadn't been sitting on a swing all day; he had gotten off briefly to let a small 5 year old girl on as all the other swings had been taken, but only because she had glared at him in a way that would have given Snape a run for his money. Her mother quickly took her away though. Harry wondered if his own mother would have propelled him out of the park at full speed if a strange boy had been sitting on a swing watching them. He hoped so.

This was just one of the depressing thoughts that flew round his head as he slumped on the swing, arms looped round the cold metal chains with his hands stuffed deep in his pockets and feet firmly planted on the ground. Despite the brightness of the sunshine and the warmth of the hot summer's day, he could not help but shiver as the cold and harsh thoughts ran through his head, filling his thoughts with unwanted and depressing images, namely the events of the graveyard. He shook his head. It was over. The past. Nothing could be changed now, however much he wished it could.

Harry tried desperately to try and cling to happy ideas. He would be able to go and see the Weasleys and Hermione soon at The Burrow just like every year. But Ron and Hermione hadn't written. He would be back at Hogwarts soon. But everyone there hated him and thought him to be a liar. He would be able to see Cho again. But she would probably never want to go out with him now following Cedric's death, especially since he was the primary suspect in his murder.

He freed his hands from his pockets, took off his glasses and ran his hands round his face, rubbing his eyes till funny patterns appeared behind his closed lids. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he think one happy thought? Did he have some kind of depression? Harry was so busy trying to recall the symptoms of depression that Aunt Marge had once shouted at him, that he did not hear the approaching footsteps. He did however hear the clear, feminine voice that snapped him from his thoughts.

"You alright there? Not trying to rub your eyes out are you?" Whoever the girl was, she was clearly amused. Harry realised his hands were still furiously rubbing at his eyes and surrounding face, and that his eyes were starting to feel quite sore. His hands were snapped down to his lap immediately. Opening his eyes, he could only see a blur. Had he damaged his eyes irreparably? Would he ever see again? The terror was obvious on his face as his eyes darted round, blinking rapidly. An amused laugh sounded. Well, he was glad someone thought this was funny. He was going to live out his life seeing the world as nothing but a colourful blur… Oh God….

"Maybe you could try putting your glasses on Einstein," the unknown girl snorted, breaking him from his scary realisations. Blushing profusely and muttering curses under his breath, he perched his glasses back on his nose, and after a few moments of refocusing, he found himself staring into the face of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

**So hopefully you liked it, and would like to read more. Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter of Loving a Muggle, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you to: Benevolent Abyss, Dragon-Stone12, Penny is wise, justareader and Shina-Tsu-Hiko for your reviews. It means a lot **

**Thank you to: Everyone who has added this story or me to their Author/Story Alert list and Favourites list.**

**Thank you to: Everyone who reads this story.**

The first thing he noticed was her eyes. As bright and as blue as the sky on a clear summer's day and practically sparking with humour. Her face was slightly rounded but still slim, and her nose was covered by a small smattering of brown freckles. The corner of her mouth was quirked up and her delicate eyebrow was raised in amusement. She had straight brown hair that fell a short way down her back, with a side fringe. Casting his eyes down, he took in her slim neck, and creamy shoulders made visible by the pale blue sleeveless button-down blouse she was wearing. The girl's slim legs were encased with tight skinny jeans, and she wore white high top converse on her feet. Perhaps she was not the regular stereotype of beauty, but to Harry he had never seen anyone more perfect. She was perfect.

A loud cough broke him from his thoughts, and he shook his head slightly. A sheepish grin appeared on his face as he looked up at the unknown girl.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked sceptically, her arms crossing over her stomach self-consciously.

"Umm…. Because you're really pretty," Harry answered nervously. Her eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened slightly.

"That's a bit creepy," the girl muttered before moving to the swing next to him. Harry could have sworn he saw her cheeks flushing slightly as she faced him again.

"Why is that creepy? Girls like being complimented don't they?" Harry asked confused, his forehead scrunching slightly.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But I don't even know you, so it is a bit creepy. But thanks," she smiled.

"Fair point I guess, and you're welcome. And it's Harry. Harry Potter,"

"It's nice to meet you Harry Potter. I'm Katy Barnett." A slightly awkward silence held the air as they sat there, occasionally swinging backwards and forwards slowly.

"So, I've haven't seen you round here before, round the area I mean," Harry said. Katy looked up at him in surprise.

"Are you…. are you trying to start a conversation with me?" she questioned. Harry nodded slowly. "Oh, sorry, it's just not many people do,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've recently moved down here from London, and not many of the kids at Stonewall like me, probably because I'm the quiet new kid. They think I'm weird," she smiled a bit at the end, as if the thought of everyone not liking her amused her. "And to answer your question, I live in Privet Drive,"

"Really? So do I," he grinned.

"Oh, that's cool," she said softly, as if unsure about what to say back.

"So, why do the kids at school think you're weird?" Harry probed, trying to continue the conversation, oddly fascinated with this girl.

"I'm not entirely sure; it's probably because I'm really quiet, plus I don't really have any friends here" Katy said, getting a bit quieter at the end.

"Some of the kids at my school think I'm weird as well, well, they probably will when we go back," Harry consoled.

"Why?"

"Because…. Look, some stuff happened at the end of last year, really bad stuff that I can't tell you about because you're a mug…. I just can't tell you about it. But, long story short, everyone thinks I'm a liar." _'And a murderer' _Harry added on in his head, but kept quiet, not wanting to scare the girl off.

"Why can't you tell me? I won't judge you on it, I promise," Katy pressed.

"I can't, as much as I want to I can't. It's…. like a secret… just please don't ask about it," he pleaded.

"Ughhhh Fine," she sighed overdramatically and Harry's lips quirked involuntarily upwards. "So where do you go to school? Please tell me you go to Stonewall?"

"No, I go to a boarding school in Scotland, but I was meant to go to your school,"

"God, I wish you did. Actually, no that's horrible. I wouldn't wish that on anyone," she laughed, and Harry joined in. Once the laughter had died down, the two sat in a slightly awkward but not uncomfortable silence, both of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. Harry was amazed. He had barely talked to this girl, but it felt like he had known her for ages. She had made him laugh, something no one had achieved since Cedric's death.

He looked discretely at her. Katy really was very beautiful. Suddenly and without warning she turned and looked at him, before smiling and turning away. Belatedly, he smiled at her profile and turned away. Looking down at his watch, his heart sank as he looked at the time. 4:00pm.

Apparently, over the last year, Dudley had managed to grow a few brain cells, and had realised that if Harry got home after him, Harry would be in lots of trouble, which was something with Dudley enjoyed greatly. So Dudley had surprisingly worked out that if he got home earlier, then Harry would probably be later than home than him, which equalled to Harry being in trouble a lot. '_Quite ingenious for a whale'_ Harry thought.

Sighing he got up and stretched upwards with his arms linked above his head, aware of Katy watching him closely.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, but I've got to go home," Harry explained to the girl apologetically.

"Why? It's not even late! Please stay" Katy pleaded.

"Sorry but I can't - my aunt and uncle will kill me if I'm home after my cousin Dudley," he smiled sadly.

"Dudley Dursely is your cousin?" Katy asked shocked. Harry nodded. "Really? I never would have guessed. Thank God you didn't inherit whatever genes he's got in him. I've heard about him at school – a right nasty one he is. Anyway, why do you live with your aunt and uncle?"

"They died in a car crash when I was little," Harry lied easily.

"Oh. You probably hear it from everyone, but I'm sorry to hear that Harry," she said with sincerity. Harry almost smiled. It was nice to know that not everyone threw themselves at him with pity glistening in their eyes when he told them about his parents, the censored or the uncensored version.

"Thanks I guess," he shrugged back.

"Why can't you stay?" Katy demanded again, not one to be distracted easily. Harry quickly explained to her about him being in trouble if he was later than Dudley. "Oh, that sounds awful. I'll walk back with you if you want; it looks like it's going to rain soon." Harry looked up. The blue sky and the yellow sun were being swallowed by light grey clouds, and he could feel a wind beginning to pick up.

"Ok, sure. We're both headed to Privet Drive after all," he smiled, which Katy returned before she got up and walked over to his side.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked her, seeing the goose bumps on her arms.

"A little. I'm not really dressed for the weather am I? I thought it was going to be sunny today!" She shivered slightly, and Harry started to remove his jacket.

"Oh no, Harry, you don't have to," she said as she shook her head.

"No, I don't have to. But I want to. It is the gentlemanly thing to do anyway," he grinned and held his jacket out for her. Katy laughed at him, but put her arms into the sleeves anyway and let him zip it up for her. Sharing a smile, they started to walk towards the park gates

"Bloody hell, it is cold isn't it," he yelped as a gust of wind hit them.

"I'm not cold," Katy said, acting smug. Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"There's only one thing for it, or else I'll perish from the bitter cold," Harry wailed. He could see Katy struggling to keep a straight face.

"And what would that be?" she asked with an eyebrow quirked upwards.

"We'll have to share body heat," he gasped dramatically as he swung his arm out around her shoulders and pulled her to his side. Harry had no idea where exactly this new bout of confidence had come from, but he welcomed the feeling. Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this…. happy.

"Get off me!" she laughed, but made no real effort to get away. Harry just laughed back at her. They continued in that position as they walked out of the park and Harry had to make an effort to conceal his triumphant grin as he felt her arm wind round his waist.

**So I hope you enjoyed it. Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've had a lot on recently.**

**Thank you to: Penny is wise, Emberdance, Dragon-Stone12, laurena1234 and ButterMilkStar for your reviews. You all probably understand as authors how much it means when people review your work.**

**Thank you to: Everyone who has added this story or me to their Author/Story Alert list and Favourites list.**

**Thank you to: Everyone who reads this story.**

As they walked home, arms still wrapped round each other, Harry could not help but marvel at the girl tucked into his side. He had known her for no more than a few hours, yet it felt like she understood him better than anyone else at the moment. Even better than Ron and Hermione, who had not written to him all summer. The thought pained him; it felt traitorous and unwelcome, but it was true. He had never talked to his friends at Hogwarts about the way he felt because he was scared that it might upset them, or make them feel guilty; emotions Harry didn't want Rom and Hermione to feel. It seemed weird - it was all so soon. This morning, he had been unaware of her existence, and yet here he was with her attached to him and wearing his jacket. It was like they were... together. Harry blushed furiously at the thought. It all seemed so fast, but at the same time, seemed so... right.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Katy sang, tilting her head up to look him in the eyes, effectively breaking his train of thought.

"Just about how short you are" he smirked back. It was true though, she was exceptionally short. The top of her head only just reached the top of his shoulders. Harry laughed as she hit him on the shoulder, surprisingly hard.

"I'm not short, just vertically challenged" she insisted.

"Oh, is that what their calling midgets now?" Harry laughed as he rubbed his shoulder with his free hand. Katy had obviously chosen to ignore that comment as she pressed on.

"But seriously, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh you know... just about... us" Harry hedged hesitantly. Katy seemed to understand what he was talking about.

"It seems fast doesn't it?" she said, squeezing his waist a bit for emphasis.

"Yeah, I get what you mean" he smiled, squeezing her waist back and laughing as she squirmed slightly. They walked in silence for a bit, huddling together for warmth as the sky darkened and the wind whistled round them.

"What's your favourite colour?" Katy randomly asked.

"Ermmm red" Harry answered slowly. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I thought it would be nice to get to know each other more. My favourite colours' blue by the way," she smiled at him, cheeks flushing slightly. He chuckled at her.

"Good to know," he winked at her.

"No, now it's your turn to ask a question stupid. God!" she moaned exaggeratedly.

"Ok Ok! Ummm… What's your favourite school subject?" he blurted out, realising his error as soon as it came out. As Katy answered enthusiastically, he racked his brain for muggle subjects.

"Well, I'd have to say art. I think I'm quite good at it; I've taken it for GCSE. Plus, it's kind of an alone thing, so there isn't the awkward moment of having to work with someone who hates you, and vice versa" she laughed.

"You seem to take fellow students not liking you very well. I assumed someone would be more upset about being outcasted by your year group," Harry probed, trying to remember what GCSE's were.

"Well, I don't see the point. What's the use? I tried to make friends. It didn't work. I can't make them be my friend, so there really is no reason to cry over it," she explained. "Did you get upset when you were outcasted by your year group? You know, at that secret event you told me about,"

Harry blinked. He hadn't expected her to remember that.

"Yeah, I guess I did. But they were my friends beforehand. We're OK now through," he said, adding _'I think'_ in his head. Katy simply nodded in silent understanding, and didn't push the matter further, which Harry was grateful for. _'If it was Ron and Mione, they'd spend all day pushing.'_ He felt another wave of shame at the thought; he still loved them both, but they could be very pushy, especially Hermione. Katy just wasn't like that.

Keen to change his thought tracks, Harry decided to answer his own question.

"I like PE" he told her.

"Hmmm?" Katy said, looking up at him, "Sorry I zoned out." Harry laughed.

"I said my favourite subject was PE," he said again. PE, if he remembered correctly, was sport. Quidditch was kind of PE, wasn't it?

"Ughh, and I thought you were alright! PE's like the worst subject ever," she groaned. "It's so pointless."

"No it's not," Harry said awkwardly, not really wanted to pursue a conversation he knew nothing about. "Anyway, it's your turn,"

For the rest of the walk, they both found out lots of things about each other – random facts that no one else knew. For example, Ron and Hermione knew that Harry's favourite food is treacle tart, but had never asked him what he hated. Katy could tell you it was mushrooms.

"They're just so….. weird" Harry had attempted to explain.

Katy could also tell you who Harry's best friends were, what he wanted to be when he grew up ("A 'police officer'"), favourite book ("Any book on football" he lied, to which Katy rolled her eyes and muttered "Boys" under her breath), favourite animal ("Lion"), and about his aunt, uncle and cousin. Harry also told her about the cupboard. As soon as he said it, he had regretted it. He hadn't meant to; it just came out. No one knew about that! Katy simply stopped and gave him a tight hug, which he had gladly returned.

"I'm sorry," she said again with absolute sincerity. Harry smiled at her. No pushing, no false understanding. She truly was amazing.

They walked the rest of the way home in silence, pondering over the things they had learnt. Katy was someone special; he knew it. She was interesting and engaging to talk to. She was funny and didn't do all the things girls (Ginny) usually did around him; fluttering their eyelashes, stroking his arm, sticking their chests out, whispering in his ear… she hit him for God's sake! Really, really hard! Harry reckoned he'd have a mark there. But for some reason he didn't care and he couldn't bring himself to either. He smiled down at the top of her head fondly as they turned down Privet Drive, just as the rain started to fall.

"Just in time," she smiled at him. Harry walked past his house, and followed Katy to outside the front garden of hers.

"So, I guess I'll see you round," she said, with a trace of sadness in her voice as she took of his jacket, and handed it back. She turned around and made up the path.

"Wait!" Harry said loudly, shoving his hands in the pocket to try to warm them up. Katy spun round on her heel and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Meet me in the park tomorrow at 10?" he pleaded. Katy's grin lit up her face.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next when will be up when I have the time to get it up! Sorry for how long this one took, please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Please don't hate me, but I'm back to writing this story. You can hopefully expect much more regular updates from me now. I'm aware this is quite short, but I promise the next chapters will be much longer.**

**Thank you to: BritneyandHarryPotterForever , Dragon-Stone12, Toby860, OpenBookLina, Princess101855, pancakeatebatman, thunder18, kristaniella, Penny is wise, MaddeTheLover, and the two anonymous reviewers. You guys are totally awesome (Starkid reference).**

**Thank you to: Everyone who has added this story or me to their Author/Story Alert list and Favourites list.**

**Thank you to: Everyone who has read this story.**

The weather was warm and the sun was shining the next day as Harry stood anxiously in the park. He glanced down at his watch again. 9:57. A minute had passed but it felt like an hour. Heart thrumming against his ribcage he scanned the park for any sign of his new friend. Nothing. For the tenth time that day, Harry analysed his clothing choice; a white v - neck t-shirt with the designer name printed over the front, blue jeans, and white converse trainers. He smiled; for once everything actually fit – the t-shirt showed off the muscles he had acquired through quidditch, and the jeans were tight around his legs.

Harry had had to wear hand me downs all his life; the Dursley's never bought him any of his own clothes, preferring to give him Dudley's old ones instead as he "cost them too much money already". However, all that had changed over the summer, after Aunt Petunia had had an 'enlightening' conversation with a neighbour.

"_So Petunia," Mrs Anderson squawked as she stuck her head over the fence on a particularly sunny day. Petunia looked up from where she had been watering her plants; her delinquent nephew was at his freak school which meant it was up to her to do the daily household chores. Seeing she had the attention she desired, Mrs Anderson continued,_

"_Having money problems?" she commented snidely. Petunia rose from where she had been kneeling and made her way over to the fence the Dursley's shared with the Anderson's. _

"_Excuse me?" Petunia questioned, disbelief colouring her words. Mrs Anderson smirked before continuing._

"_Well, I was looking out the window the other day, and I couldn't help but notice your nephew dressed in what seemed like hand me downs. Can't afford new clothes anymore?" she smiled sickly._

_Petunia spluttered indignantly before replying. "Vernon and I are quite well off you know. In fact, Vernon had recently been promoted, which has tripled his salary." That was a lie of course._

_Mrs Anderson smiled knowingly before bidding Petunia a farewell with a fake smile, leaving Petunia with a startling conclusion. 'We've got to buy the freak clothes.'_

Harry's grin strained his cheeks as he re called the utter distaste on Aunt Petunias' face as she gave him her credit card at the shopping centre. His smile stretched even more as he saw Katy enter the park.

She was wearing dark jeans with a blue t-shirt that had some kind of cartoon character on it. He smiled when he noticed she was wearing white converse.

"Snap" he called out as she approached, holding out his foot. Katy laughed and lifted her own foot to tap against his. He grinned at her laugh.

"So where we headed?" Harry asked eagerly, excited to finally have some company.

"I don't know. Why don't we walk round and see if we find something that takes our fancy?" she smiled. Harry blinked. Katy was so different to his other friends. If he was going out with Hermione and Ron, everything would have been planned on a minute by minute basis. This was so…. refreshing.

"You sound optimistic about finding something exciting in Little Whinging," he noted.

"Well, we'll just have to make it exciting won't we," she answered, a glint in her eyes. Harry laughed.

"Lead the way," Harry proclaimed, holding out his arm. Katy rolled her eyes before wrapping her own around it. Shoving his taken hand into his pocket, he allowed Katy to pull him towards the towns centre.

They exchanged small talk as they walked, or as Harry was dragged. He regretted letting her take his arm now; she was surprisingly strong for a girl of her height. As they walked, Katy kept up a constant stream of chatter about things which should have bored Harry to death, but instead he found himself captivated by Katy's every word, which were punctuated with wild gestures with her free hand and hilarious facial expressions. Giving up on their mission to find something to do, the pair walked to a playing field and flopped themselves down, keeping a constant stream of anecdotes and gentle teasing flowing between them, completely oblivious to the other people enjoying the sunny day around them.

It was around 1'o clock. Harry was lying on his back with Katy's head resting on his outstretched arm. Katy had just recounted a hysterical story about her younger self, and both of their bodies were shaking with laughter. Harry's tears stained his cheeks and his mouth was wide open in silent laughter. Katy had curled herself into his side, and was clutching his t-shirt as she laughed silently, her own tears staining his shirt. As the laughter subsided, Harry looked over to Katy and grinned.

"I'm glad you sat with me on the swings yesterday."

"I'm glad too."

**I hope you enjoyed that, short as it was. Reviews are very much appreciated **


End file.
